Decisiones difíciles
by Mznickwhite
Summary: Scorpius esta apunto de casarse con Cassandra Rogers pero Rose el amor de su vida le pide que no lo haga que se quede con ella, lo único malo de esto es que Scorpius hizo una promesa y la tiene que cumplir. Ahora Rose devastada por la situación debe decidir si decirle la verdad a Scorpius sobre su embarazo o aceptar la oferta que Lorcan S. mejor amigo de Scorpius le ofrece.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

-No lo hagas, se que no es el momento indicado para pedirte esto, que debí haberlo hecho antes pero…-suspire- mejor tarde que nunca ¿no es así?- dije mirándole a los ojos, se veía tan guapo en su esmoquin negro, su moño aun sin anudar colgaba de su cuello y los primero botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados.

-Rose,- dijo mientras miraba al suelo, sabia lo que hacia; estaba evitando mirarme y eso me molestaba, aunque su rostro siempre fuera un mascara de indiferencia sus ojos eran otra historia, si sabias como leerlos te podían decir todos los secretos más profundos que Scorpius Malfoy tenia.

-Por favor.-suplique.- No tienes que hacer esto, aún estamos a tiempo de estar juntos, solo dilo.-me acerque a el y toque su mejilla obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos.- Solo di que no te casaras con ella, que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Acerque su rostro al mío y lo bese, fue un beso tierno y gentil no demostraba la desesperación que me invadía por dentro, la incertidumbre que revoloteaba por mi ser al saber que en cualquier momento podría perder al amor de mi vida.

El termino el beso separándose de mi, tomo mis mano y las sostuvo entre nosotros; las beso y me miro, poniendo su frente sobre la mía.


	2. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

_El termino el beso separándose de mi, tomo mis mano y las sostuvo entre nosotros; las beso y me miro, poniendo su frente sobre la mía._

-Rose, no te hagas esto, sabes que te amo pero ya no es como antes, lo que vivimos fue una aventura y nada más.

-No, estas mintiendo, Scorpius por favor lo que paso-

-Fue un error, estaba en un mal momento, Cassie se había marchado a Boston por su empleo y estaba devastado pero eso no quiere decir que lo que paso entre nosotros fuera más que unas cuantas noches.

Le mire, no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer pero se veía tan sincero que tenia que ser verdad.

-Esta bien, lo siento. Olvida que te dijo esto, el beso y todo. Yo hare lo mismo y todo volverá a la normalidad.- dije separándome de el con un tono frio y monótono.

-Rose no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero mereces algo mejor que esto y yo no te lo puedo dar.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo y creo que tienes razón un Malfoy y una Weasley es una tontería, ni siquiera deberíamos ser mencionados en la misma oración.- dije soltando una risita irónica. Vi como retrocedió cuando lo dije volviendo a poco a poco a la actitud que tenia cuando recién lo conocí hace 13 años.

-A eso no me refería, sabes que somos amigos y espero que esto no arruine lo que teníamos.-dijo con un tono sereno.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos y como el antes de que nada era mi mejor amigo después de Albus, me dolía no poder estar con el, lo que dijo y toda esta situación pero tal vez con el tiempo podría perdonar y olvidar y volveríamos a ser amigos, solo tenia que intentarlo, es decir, ya lo he amado en secreto todo este tiempo que tan difícil puede ser volver a eso.

-Si, entiendo, nada cambiara seguiremos siendo amigos y olvidaremos que esto paso, ahora déjame ayudarte con tu moño, Dios sabe que no eres tan bueno con ellos y no queremos que se vea mal en este día tan especial.- dije con una seguridad falsa y mientras mi corazón se hacia pedazos mi cara reflejaba una felicidad que no sentía y mi cerebro me decía a gritos que me fuera y saliera de esa situación que me estaba consumiendo pero como buena Gryffindor me quede ahí y aguante, porque al final de todo lo amaba y aun no estaba lista para dejarle ir y si la única opción que la vida me daba para estar junto a él, era esta, siendo su amiga; la tomaría.

-Listo. Creo que será mejor que vaya, le diré a Albus que venga hacerte compañía hasta que llegue el momento.

-Gracias.

-No hay porque.-dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me encaminaba a la puerta.

-En verdad lo siento Rose.- dijo casi como un susurro.

Negué con la cabeza y le di una última sonrisa antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas.

Empecé a caminar pasillo abajo cuando una ola de nauseas me invadió. Respire profundo y me recargue en la pared. En ese momento iba pasando Lorcan, que se acerco preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, creo que algo me cayo mal.- dije asintiendo.

-Deberías recostarte, ven déjame ayudarte.- dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me guiaba por el pasillo hacia alguna habitación de la mansión Malfoy, no estaba segura de a cual, yo no frecuentaba mucho este lugar pero Lorcan siendo unos de los mejores amigos de Scorpius se la vivía aquí y de seguro sabia hacia donde iba.

Me acosté en la grande cama y me sentí mucho mejor además de que la cama estaba riquísima por lo que cuando cerré los ojos caí entre los brazos de Morfeo y así me quede durante no se cuanto tiempo. Lo último que recuerdo fue que Lorcan se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo, no eran los brazos que deseaba pero de cierto modo fueron reconfortantes y me acomode a su lado.

SPOV

-¿Estas listo?- dijo Albus saliendo del baño, se veía bien, era como ver al señor Potter unos años más joven y sin anteojos.

-Si.-conteste sin más.

-Es normal estar nervioso, yo lo estaría, digo vas a dejar de ser libre y tendrás que soportar a la misma mujer durante no se cuantos años todo el tiempo eso si que me genera conflicto.- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado con un vaso con whisky.

-Jajaja, si no solucionas ese problema nunca te casaras,- dije mientras yo también me servía un trago.

-No tengo prisa, aun soy joven y tengo que disfrutar mi libertad y esas cosas, me preocupare cuando Rose también se case y luego Lorcan y me gustaría pensar que Lily no lo hará que se dedicara a ser monja o será como McGonagall.

-Lily se casara en cuanto Longbottom tenga el valor de pedírselo lo cual será más pronto de lo que te imaginas y Lorcan nunca se casara y lo sabes no le hemos conocido a ninguna novia desde hace mucho y Rose, bueno ella no lo sé.- dije un poco desanimado por la idea de que ella se casara y estuviera con otro. Se que es una tontería sobretodo por lo que acabo de decir pero la amo desde que la conozco y se que debería dejar de ser un cobarde y decirle pero se que lo nuestro no funcionaria y que aunque el nombre Malfoy ya no es tan odiado aun hay personas que no han olvidado y no quiero que ella pase por eso.

Además de que no puedo hacerle esto a Cassandra mucho menos en la situación en la que se encuentra, le hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir.

-Bueno…creo que ya es hora.-dijo Albus mirando su reloj.- Es el momento de la ejecución.

-Albus.- advertí dándole una mira de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento, pero dejaras de…

-Es suficiente.- lo silencie.-No quiero más comentarios, estoy consiente de lo que hare y no necesito que me digas lo que va a suceder.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Al llegar al altar pude ver a mi familia y amigos al igual que a los de Cassandra solo faltaban dos personas.

-¿En dónde esta Lorcan?- pregunte.

-No lo sabemos, pero ya no hay tiempo la novia esta por bajar y ya vamos un poco retrasados no queremos que este momento se arruine, Cassandra lleva días planeándolo.

-Si, tienes razón pero Lorcan es uno de mis padrinos…- le dije a Amy mejor amiga de Cassandra.

-Pues dile a Lysander que tome su lugar, nadie notara la diferencia, anda.-dijo antes de guiarme al altar. Preferí no decirle nada a Lysander, pensando que Lorcan aparecería en cualquier momento.

No lo hizo y tampoco Rose.

Una pequeña parte de mi se sintió mal pero tampoco esperaba y quería que presenciara esto así que por ese lado estuvo bien que no haya estado.

RPOV

Me levante corriendo al baño, cuando termine y salí Lorcan estaba sentado en la cama esperándome.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si un poco, perdón por despertarte.

-No hay problema, se que es normal que esto pase.- dijo acercándose a mi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Rose, puede que no haya sido el alumno más inteligente de nuestra generación pero se los síntomas del embarazo y ese pequeño bultito que tienes bajo el vestido no es por comer muchas donas.

-No le puedes decir a nadie, aun no.- dije asustada.

-No lo hare, ¿sabes quién es el papá?- pregunto mientras me llevaba a la cama para que nos sentáramos.

-Si.- conteste mirando mis manos que estaban en mi regazo.- Él no lo sabe pero dudo que quiera al bebé y no quiero que le hagan daño por eso he decidido no decir nada.

-¿Planeas ser mamá soltera?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras acercaba su mano a mi vientre, fue raro pero deje que lo acariciara, estaba muy sensible emocionalmente y esto era lo que necesitaba, nuevamente no de la persona que esperaba pero era de cierto modo reconfortante.

-Si es necesario.

-Creo que estas de suerte.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Yo te puedo ayudar, siempre he querido ser papá.- dijo riéndose y sonriendo.- Y creo que eso no esta en un futuro muy cercano.

-Lorcan- comencé.

-Esta bien Rose, se que él aún no esta listo para aceptarlo y aún que yo este listo para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos no lo hare hasta que el este listo y nos acepte públicamente.- dijo con tristeza.

-Y lo hará, eres el amor de su vida, es solo que tiene miedo y no sabe como decirle a sus padres. Tienes que recordar que son de sangre pura y tienen muchos ideales conservadores y el aún no esta listo para eso.

Asintió.-No quiero hablar de eso ahorita, mejor déjame continuar con mi proposición.- hice un ademan para que prosiguiera.

-Yo seré el padre de tu bebé, el tiempo que sea necesario, si decides decirle a su verdadero padre y te quiere ayudar seré su padrino/tío favorito.- Rose soltó una pequeña risa.-Sino, no tengo problema en ser su padre.- termino con una sonrisa nuevamente en su cara.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? ¿Qué pasa cuando regreses con Henry?- pregunte.

-Seremos sus tíos, Rose este es uno de mis sueños después de tener una relación abierta con Henry pero como están las cosas no veo que vaya a pasar y si tu me das la oportunidad podre hacer uno de ellos realidad. Además de que no deberías hacer esto sola.- dijo dándome una mirada.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero ¿podemos intentarlo como si fueras su tío primero?- dije esperanzada.

-Como tu quieras, solo dame la oportunidad de disfrutar esto contigo.

-Esta bien.- dije sonriendo.

Mire hacia la ventana y vi que estaba considerablemente más oscuro que cuando entramos a la habitación.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10 de la noche ¿por qué?- dijo Lorcan mirando su reloj.

-Creo que acabamos de perdónanos la boda de Scorpius.- dije sin ánimos.

-Demonios.- dijo Lorcan levantándose e intentando quitar las arrugas de su traje.- Scorpius va a matarme, me perdí la boda de unos de mis mejores amigos.

-Tranquilo, si le explicamos lo que paso entenderá.

-Si le encantara saber que me quede dormido con el a…-Lorcan para en seco y no termino la oración.

-¿Lorcan? Qué ibas a decir.

-Con él a.. a...apunto de casarse, aunque ya este casado en estos momentos. Yo tenia que estar ahí.

-Te comprendo pero mira el lado positivo,-dije mientras me miraba con expectativa.- Yo tampoco fui y eso nos da la cuartada perfecta para decir que estábamos ocupados en una habitación solos y curiosamente el resultado fue un…

-¡Bebé! Rose eres un genio.- dijo emocionado.-Gracias por aceptar hacer esto. No sabes cuánto significa para mi.

-Gracias a ti, por tu ayuda y apoyo.- dije acercándome a el y dándole un abrazo. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Scorpius y Albus se quedaron ahí con cara de shock, algo paso por la mirada de Scorpius pero se fue tan rápido que no puede descifrar que fue.

-Oh.-dijo Albus.

-Que elocuente eres, Potter.- se burlo Lorcan.

-Scamander ¿Qué mierdas estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Scorpius enojado.

-No es obvio.- declaro Lorcan fingiendo con una cara de me acabo de acostar con alguien.

-Te perdiste de mi boda.-sentencio Scorpius.

-¡Te acostaste con mi primita!-grito Albus, que parecía salir de un shock para entrar a otro.

-Albus, por favor no lo grites además ya estoy grandecita para hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Albus, yo se lo que hago y lo que pase entre Lorcan y yo es nuestro asunto y de nadie más.- dije dándoles mi mejor mirada de Hermione Weasley.

-¿Y no pudiste esperar hasta después de mi boda, para revolcarte con él?- dijo Scorpius secamente.

-Malfoy tranquilo, se nos paso el tiempo, de acuerdo. No fue nuestra intención.- intento tranquilizar Lorcan.

-Exacto, les pido que no hagan un drama de esto. Scorpius lo lamentamos pero no me puedes decir que esto arruino tu boda a decir verdad no necesitas de nosotros para hacer mágico el momento solo necesitas a tu amada novia ahora esposa y a nadie más. Ahora si nos disculpan Lorcan y yo iremos al banquete porque muero de hambre.-dije mientras salía de la habitación.

-No puedo creer que te acóstate con mi primita.- se lamentaba Albus.- Eso va contra las reglas, estoy seguro.

-Albus relájate quiero a tu prima y lo que paso aquí solo fue una demostración de ese sentimiento y se me disculpan yo también muero de hambre no se si quieras escuchar esto Potter pero tu prima es…

-¡Cállate! No quiero saber, tienes razón.- interrumpió Albus.

-Scorpius, en verdad estoy arrepentido pero debes entender que-

-No me interesa Scamander, pensé que eras mi amigo.

-¡Lo soy! Es solo que Rose me…

-¡¿Te qué?! Dime una cosa Lorcan desde hace cuánto tiempo te sientes así. Desde antes que te dijera o fue después cuando supiste que estaba fuera de tus limites.

-No pensé que eso importara y más con tu boda y todo, pensé que estaba en el pasado.

Scorpius sacaba fuego y si las miradas funcionaran como Avadas Lorcan ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-Exacto no pensaste, y esta demasiado claro que olvidaste las reglas del libro hay como dos capítulos enteros que hablan de no acostarse con hermanas y primas sobre todo primas menores y_ favoritas_.- intervino Albus no dándose cuenta de lo grave y profundo de la situación.

-Albus eso no es algo importante en este momento.- dijo Scorpius con un tomo gélido.

-Estoy de acuerdo hasta cierto punto también que descaro el tuyo al hacerlo en la boda de tu mejor amigo y perdértela y para colmo no te puedo preguntar si valió la pena por que esta mal en muchos niveles.- prosiguió con un poco de dificultad era obvio que estaba un poco ebrio.

-Scorpius, lo siento en serio pero debes entender que no fue nuestra intención simplemente paso y creo que deberías estar feliz por nosotros porque somos tus amigos y no debes ser egoísta te acabas de casar.

-Tienes razón. Estoy casado y debería estar feliz por eso y no debería dejar que algo así me afecte pero lo hace y tu sabes porque. Te perdono por perderte la boda pero no la razón por la que te la perdiste sabiendo lo que significa para mi.

-Albus ¿a dónde vas?.- dijo Lorcan al ver como su otro mejor amigo salía de la habitación.

-Alice.-dijo mientras seguía corredor abajo a la mejor amiga de Rose.- No esperabas ser el único con suerte esta noche.- dijo antes de desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

Después de unos segundos reapareció y dijo.

-No que este de acuerdo, pero en estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de tener un duelo, pero mañana hablaremos de esto no pienses que se me olvidara.

Con eso se retiro ahora si en busca de su querida Alice.

Lorcan miro a Scorpius y suspiro.

-No necesito tu permiso para seguir viendo a Rose pero como mi mejor amigo espero que lo entiendas además ella también es tu amiga y ahora que estas casado cualquiera tiene oportunidad de estar con ella deberías sentirte bien al saber que soy yo y no cualquiera pelafustán.

-Nadie debería estar con ella. Ese es el problema lo mío con Cassandra es-

-Para siempre Scorpius no hay más excusas estas en un compromiso de por vida y no puedes ser tan egoísta, Rose merece estar con alguien que la quiera y le de su lugar.

Después de unos momentos en silencio Scorpius miro al piso sin ánimos y asintió.

-Es verdad, lo lamento. Tienes razón, pero eso no significa que me moleste esta situación y que me vaya a costar trabajo acostumbrarme.

-No hay problema tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, estoy seguro que después de la luna de miel volverás enamorado de Cassandra y habrás olvidado a Rose.- dijo Lorcan con una sonrisa, intentando darle ánimos a su amigo.

-No te prometo nada. Solo te advierto que si la lastimas no me importa terminar en Azkaban.

-¿Tanto la amas?

-Como no tienes idea. Así que será mejor que la cuides y no le hagas daño.

-La cuidare con mi vida, no te preocupes. Confía en mi. Ahora vámonos que nuestras damas han de estar esperando.

Scorpius asintió con tristeza y Lorcan no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Scorpius se había casado cuando estaba enamorado de Rose desde que hace ya unos años. Pero también sabia que no podía indagar más porque eso era algo demasiado personal para él y como Lorcan no había sido muy honesto con su mejor amigo no pudo hacer más que reservarse sus dudas y esperar por lo mejor. No solo para Scorpius sino para Rose y él mismo porque lo que estaba por venir no era más que una emocionante aventura la cual en sus ojos valía la pena.


End file.
